


One

by Mishka_kitty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brutality, Demon Ciel, M/M, blood (lots of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece born of the question:<br/>Can 2 demons share 1 soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> So you should probably not read this if you don't like blood, or violent sex.

The woman sprawled gracelessly over the ground in front of him. She was not his first and he had learned to be more careful in the choosing and stalking of his prey but he was starving and this one... this one's scent reminded him so much of the chocolate he'd been so addicted to. Delicious, irresistible. Her life, her soul, was forfeit the second he'd caught her scent. And she was so easy!

"Honestly." 

He ignored the disapproval in the sigh which came from his left as his elder companion finally made his appearance.

"Well, you have it, even though you felt the need to ignore almost everything I've tried to teach you. Are you just going to stare? Because if you're not going to eat that..."

A growl vibrated in his throat as he rounded on the elder. By hell was he going to lose this one's flavor!

The human whimpered but neither being noticed her distress other than to appreciate the added spice.

"Well? I can see why you chased her. So do it. Before you're foolishness costs us our position."

"Couldn't you have at least put some clothes on," he snapped.

He knew he'd left his companion napping in their bed but he'd not expected to be followed by a creature whose form was not at all hidden. The eyes that looked back at him with amusement and wicked lust stared from the face which had appeared to a broken, hate-filled child all that time ago.

"Why? You've already put your position at risk. My actions can't possibly make your idiocy any worse."

"Shut up."

"Oh, if you insist."

And the elder moved with inhuman speed, snatching the human woman from the ground and holding her up by the neck to dangle in front of them.

"Well since you clearly have lost interest in your food..."

And to his fury, the creature sealed his own mouth over the terrified woman's and began to suck the precious soul from its shell of meat.

He could see the human's essence passing from her into his companion, a silvery-white stream of thick mist that smelled of decadence. He growled in fury and lunged, claws out and teeth bared. He ripped the human from the elder, uncaring when both their claws ripped through her flesh in an effort to keep their hold. But she was already sucked dry and he tossed her aside like the husk she was. 

But silvery strings clung to the elder's lips; he had not yet fully swallowed. With another bestial sound of fury, he seized the elder with deliberate force and fastened their mouths together.

The elder jerked in surprise and tried to wrench himself free but his capturer dug his claws in, using the elder's own flesh to hold him still. Crimson eyes widened in shock and anger as he sucked and bit at the elder's lips, wresting all he could away from him. The elder had only been able to swallow about half of the woman's soul before he'd acted and so he triumphantly seized the rest through the brutal kiss.

Finally, the elder managed to pull back, tearing his own lips as he ripped free from sharp fangs.

"How dare you!" he growled in a voice of terror and sin.

The smaller creature, still grinning from his partial win, rejoined with a low, warning growl deep in his chest. 

"And who was it that stepped in to steal my prey in the first place. You would do well to remember your place. The contract still stands and you are still mine."

The elder shook with fury but could not deny the claim. However, he did have a counter-claim.

"And you would do well to remember to whom you are attempting to prove your dominance."

"Oh? Is that so?"

The blood on the elder's lips had caught his eye and his mouth watered. He leaned in and lapped at the droplets without thinking. The elder's hands immediately came up and latched around his throat. And the next second he found himself on the ground with the elder atop him, wrestling for dominance.

The sweet, exhilarating energy of a fresh meal was running through their veins, split between them but still enough for them both to be high on the rush. And just like that, the mood between them changed from rage to lust, for really, isn't one sin just the same as another?

The elder's claws ripped his clothes to shreds as his own claws tore into the elder's flesh. He struggled, managing to get in a few hits and once nearly managing to flip them over but the elder was still so much stronger than himself. Age granted power in this world and the elder had millennia on him. So when two fingers forced their way into him he was not altogether angry. For this one, he could give this much.

The elder's claws lacerated him from the inside and as the fingers were withdrawn to be replaced by that hard, thick cock, the blood lubricated the unforgiving thrusts. An animalistic scream was ripped from his throat as he was pierced to his core by that oh-so-familiar organ. His head thrashed on the ground and he sliced his beast's back to ribbons. Blood flowed freely over their bodies and the scent, the feel, drove them both mad.

He lifted his head and latched onto a nipple, biting hard. The elder roared in mingled pain and pleasure and yanked him up by his hair. A large hand wrapped around his neck as powerful hips flexed, thrusting harder at a barely conceivable speed. Their mouths clashed again, a tangle of tongues and lips and sharp teeth. The sundered soul called to itself, the human's life-energy fading but still fueling the predators' collective high. They chased the remnants back and forth between them and pressed their forms so tightly together it was difficult to discern where one began and the other ended.

They reached their climaxes simultaneously as the energy flooding them crested and began to ebb. The initial high of feeding was beginning to fade, all the faster for having been divided, and the two entwined creatures sagged to the ground bonelessly. In this lull, they seemed almost docile. And as he licked blood from the elder's neck, it could almost be the gentle caress of a lover.

"If you ever attempt to steal my prey again I will destroy you," he said, voice completely flat and steady.

"I have no doubt," the elder replied, just as calmly. "And naturally, to end up on your back beneath me was your plan all along. Your prime position."

He slapped the elder across the face. Why break such a satisfying habit after all.


End file.
